Dust Between the Pages
by ArtGeek16
Summary: Bella works at a bookstore and keeps to herself. Until she meets Edward: the mysterious boy who seems to know her better than she knows herself. PLEASE REVIEW! ANY CRITICISM IS GOOD. Pwetty please, with sparkles on top!
1. Chapter 1

I looked up from the book I was reading and stood. My break was over and I had to get back to work.

I loved my job. I worked at a really nice used and new bookstore in the quiet part of town next to all of the quaint little shops. It was the perfect job for me, being the bookworm that I am. And my knowledge of literature really did come in handy when people just weren't sure of the book they had in mind. I had found my niche.

And I must have had the coolest boss ever. Mrs. Cullen, or as she insisted everybody call her by her first name, Esme hired me when she learned of my love of reading. I told her that I didn't have any experience at all running a bookstore. She then proceeded to make it very clear that if she wanted somebody who was taking this job to put the inventory in order, she would have hired an accountant. And that was that. Afterwards, I started working there on Wednesdays through Saturdays. Today, though, was going to change everything.

***************************

Ding! Somebody came into the store. Oh, no. Jessica was here. How did she know I worked here? I definitely wouldn't have mentioned it to _her_. And she wasn't alone either. Floating behind her was Lauren, Jessica's groupie. They really were a package deal; if you saw one, the other was close by. And close they were.

"Bella! Oh my god! I didn't know you worked here!" Yeah. Umm, are you sure you're not lost? The bookstore that was 3 blocks away from all of the high-end boutiques you practically live in. Okay, I'll go with it. "Well Jessica, I didn't know that you knew how to read". No, I didn't actually say it. But I wanted to. Instead I replied, "Yeah, I've worked here for a while now". I know; really witty, right? Out of all the sharp comebacks racing through my mind, that's what I came up with.

"Oh, well we're just gonna take a look around".

"Sure. Uh, the YA novels are in the back".

They giggled, "Thanks".

Since when had Jessica and Lauren been interested in books? Ok well. I just shook it off. I needed to get started on unpacking the shipment of books that arrived yesterday. As I was walking to the stockroom, I heard some strange laughing and odd sounds coming from the other side of a book shelf. What were they doing?

Just as I was about to go check and see what was going on, Jessica and Lauren quickly scampered across the store and out onto the sidewalk.

What just happened? I ran over to check where they were standing. Oh. My. God. I couldn't believe it.

Every single book from the middle of the shelf was torn at the edges and had something written in red sharpie on the cover. It read, _SLUT_. My breathing sped up. Why would they come to my work just to do this? I've never been anything but tolerant of their ridiculous treatment of me.

Just as the first tear slid from my eye, the little "ding" that sounded whenever somebody came in made the noise. Ugh…I was so not ready to deal with another customer right now. I planned to tell whoever it was to come back later and close the shop for a lunch break. I got up from where I slid down to the floor earlier and walked to the front of the store, behind the small wooden counter. I had to pull myself together.

Before I could even take a look at the person, I said, "Look, we're closed for lunch so if you want you can come back in about an hour". And then, I heard the sweetest sounding voice that has ever come across my ears. "Oh. Well I was really hoping to pick up a book I ordered last week, but I guess I'll come back later". Wow; apparently my magical blushing powers have the ability to flare up just at the sound of a voice. And, was this a voice.

I turned around, completely willing to postpone my lunch just to hear a bit more of that wonderful sound, and froze in place. If I thought the sound of his voice was attractive, his face may have been too much for me to handle.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok, so I've decided to keep going with ****Dust Between the Pages**** and I think it was a good choice. I just thought I would tell my readers that I don't exactly have a set posting schedule and I'm just going to post new chapters whenever inspiration strikes. This might be 2 days or maybe 2 weeks. I don't work well with deadlines. And one last thing; I want to dedicate this chapter to my very first reviewer, Sidne! Thanks for the review, and I hope you keep doing it! **

_I turned around, completely willing to postpone my lunch just to hear a bit more of that wonderful sound, and froze in place. If I thought the sound of his voice was attractive, his face may have been too much for me to handle._

Ok. This was completely unfair. The guy with the incredible voice had _the_ _most_ incredible face. Actually, in all honesty, I don't think there was enough hyperbole in the world to describe what he looked like. But I'll try to do it.

Well, to start, it was impossible to ignore his eyes. They were a beautiful piercing green; almost like emeralds with the way they practically glowed. He had good eyes. And his LIPS! They were perfectly shaped and slightly pouty. I barely contained myself from leapfrogging over the counter and permanently attaching my lips to his.

_Contain yourself, Bella. Do you want him to think you're crazy? Although my puffy and red, tear-stained cheeks might have already done that job for me…. _

His cheekbones. If Michelangelo had been alive in the present, there would be a sculpture of this guy in no time. He could have graced the cover of any fashion magazine and sold out every copy.

"Is that okay?" I heard him ask. Huh? Oh, yes. He wanted to know if he could just get his book. Well, did he really expect to just walk in here and I would stay coherent? How could I keep up with an entire conversation _and_ mentally violate him? Oh, I should probably answer him.

But all that comes out is, "Uhhhhhh". Oh, my gosh! Hasn't my life had enough embarrassment in the past seventeen years?!

"I really can come back later", he replies. But by the sound of it, he wasn't coming back to this store if a loon like me worked here. _Well what did you expect? You look like you're crazy, with first the crying and now the stuttering. In fact, you're lucky he doesn't call the police, with you ogling him like a piece of finely cooked meat!_

Wait, no. He can't leave!

"NO!" I burst out.

"Ok……". Oh, he was probably so freaked out by now.

"I mean, there's no need to do that. If you told me the book you need I could get it for you. From the stockroom. We just got…..restocked. So I can do that. If you want". I was just rambling at this point.

"Are you sure? It's no problem for me."

"Absolutely!" _Calm down Bella, don't yell at the poor guy! _"Just tell me the name of the book. It'll be somewhere under your name. Umm, which is….?" To be honest, I was happy that I could know his name (not in a stalkerish way, or anything ).

"It's Cullen. My name is Edward Cullen". Edward Cullen. Even his name had a sort of classic, noble quality about it.

"Well….. Edward, what's the name of the book you needed?"

"Um, I think it's called…….oh, I forgot. I'll just come back next time, really." And without another word, he walked out of the store at a brisk pace.

In less than ten minutes, three people ran away from me. This really cannot be good for my weak self esteem.

**A/N: Ok, so did you like the chapter? I know it's really short but remember I'm in high school! I'm lucky I finished my homework In time to even update this! So, please review and give me criticism. I can't get better if you don't! Thanks to everyone who took the time to read this, it means so much. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I haven't updated in a while. School is slowly killing me. And this is a really short chapter. But I just needed to do something. Please don't cyber-kick me…**

_"Well….. Edward, what's the name of the book you needed?"_

"_Um, I think it's called…….oh, I forgot. I'll just come back next time, really." And without another word, he walked out of the store at a brisk pace._

_In less than ten minutes, three people ran away from me. This really cannot be good for my weak self esteem. _

I was left standing there, completely taken aback at what just happened. Why did he leave so abruptly? There had to be some reason. Was a he friend of Jessica and Lauren? It seemed unlikely, but with all that happened this morning, not entirely impossible. So I decided to let it go and to stop thinking about the beautiful boy I just (sort of) met. Well, that didn't exactly work out.

Only a few minutes after Edward ran out did it finally sink in that he mentioned his name was Cullen. _Cullen_. But he couldn't be Esme's son, could he? I mean she mentioned a while ago that she had children, but none of them ever came around the store since I've worked here. I just assumed that they were very young, because Esme was only in her twenties. I was going to start eleventh grade at the only high school in the _entire_ town in about a week, so maybe I would see them there. Yep, Forks was _that_ small. And, unsurprisingly, it hasn't changed a bit during my absence.

* * *

I moved here all the way from Phoenix, when my mom got re-married to Phil. He is now striving to succeed in the world of minor league baseball, and my mom decided to follow him. That's where Charlie came into the picture.

My dad wasn't a very significant figure in my life since my parents divorced 8 years ago, but I could see how happy he was whenever I visited Forks every summer, and I knew he wouldn't have a problem with me coming back to live there. Although Charlie had always lived simply, without much luxury, he was able to provide everything I needed and it actually turned out that we were very much alike. Both of us were naturally quiet and introverted, which made it so easy to get along and understand each other. Or at least it was easier than communicating with Renee. When I talked to her, it was like trying to explain something to a child who had no interest in what I was saying. A child hyped up on caffeine. But I loved her. She had such a naturally endearing personality, that it was difficult not to.

So I ended up back here, in Forks. The town of perpetual rain and fog. But I was determined to make some friends this time around.

I guess one could say that my social experience left something to be desired. And that would be a complement. In Phoenix, I was a bit of a loner. Not because I didn't want to make friends, or that I was bullied. I just wasn't ever able to connect with people the way I do with my books. Juliet is so predictable. And Rochester keeps it all hidden. With them, I knew what to expect. It doesn't work that way in reality. And as I drove my aging, rust-red truck on the way to Forks High School, I realized that, probably nothing would change this year. I probably _wouldn't _make new friends…but it couldn't hurt to cross my fingers, right?

"Ah!" I exclaimed loudly, as my car skidded a few yards further than it should have, considering the speed at which I was driving.

Sure. Maybe I would get lucky and somehow strike up a friendship. First, though, I'd have to get to school alive and in one piece. A job that was, admittedly, always pretty difficult. But the dumb rain sure wasn't making it any easier.

**A/N (#2): Ok. I know the length/actual quality of this chapter probably disappointed you. Well, me too. But please don't dump me, faithful readers! I pinky-promise that the next one will redeem the story. I am not going to quit!**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Umm…so…here's the thing. I'm having a bit of writers' block at the moment. And I'm not quite sure about some minor details in the story. If any of you wonderfully kind people would take the time to PM me or something with ideas, that would be great. And if you do, don't hold back! Even if it's really weird and crazy, I could get inspired! And in case I really love an idea, you can leave some names behind if you want me to include them in the story… Also, if I end up using something, I'll be sure to credit you in the author's note! Thanks for any ideas!

P.S.: I just updated my profile with some music, so check it out! (Told you I was stuck…)


End file.
